


Нарцисс-88

by boys_best_friend



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boys_best_friend/pseuds/boys_best_friend
Summary: Бонд — еще тот нарцисс. А Кью, который об этом даже не подозревает, раскопал пикантные подробности юности Бонда.





	Нарцисс-88

**Author's Note:**

> Графичное описание неземной красоты Бонда.

— Признаться, я удивлён, Кью, — сказал Бонд, выкладывая с сэндвичи с подноса на стол. — Держите ваш веганский. Так вот, я приятно удивлён, что вы не питаете свой организм через встроенный чип, который управляется через мобильное приложение. Оказывается, вы способны оторваться от гаджетов и отойти от офиса на целых сто метров ради простой человеческой еды.

 

— Случается, знаете ли, — Кью поднял глаза от бутерброда. — А что там с кофе?  
— Эта милая леди за прилавком обещала, что позовёт нас, когда он будет готов. Я сказал ей наши имена.   
— Надеюсь, наши настоящие имена, а не рабочие псевдонимы.  
— Не сомневайтесь. Приятного аппетита, Кью, — Бонд жадно откусил свой сэндвич с ростбифом.   
Они в молчании жевали, Кью наблюдал в окно за прохожими, Бонд наблюдал за Кью. К середине сэндвича он нарушил затянувшееся молчание:  
— Ну что, перейдём к светскому диалогу о погоде или вы всё-таки скажете мне, о чём хотели поговорить?  
— Совершенно ни о чём, — пробубнил Кью с набитым ртом. — Я просто пригласил вас на ланч. Не будьте так подозрительны, Джеймс.  
— Вы плохой шпион, Кью. Просто ужасный. Вас ни в коем случае нельзя выпускать в поле. И вообще из офиса.  
Кью вздохнул, инстинктивно потянулся к карману куртки за телефоном, но, встретив укоряющий взгляд Бонда, остановился: 007 взял с него обещание не пользоваться техникой во время ланча без крайней необходимости.  
— Ладно. Я хотел сказать, что кое-что обнаружил. О вас. То, что вам удалось скрыть даже от М. Ума не приложу, как этот факт не попал в ваше досье, но у вас определённо могут быть проблемы. Такие вещи — повод для шантажа, вы же сами понимаете.   
— Не понимаю. Ни о чём вы говорите, ни где наш чёртов кофе и сколько еще можно его ждать, — Бонд засунул в рот остаток сэндвича и вопросительно посмотрел на Кью. Тот опять сунул руку в карман.  
— Мне нужен телефон, чтобы показать вам.   
Получив одобрительный кивок Бонда, Кью предъявил ему экран своего смартфона, предварительно оглянувшись и закрывая его ладонями с обеих сторон.   
— Узнаёте? — зловеще прошептал он, склоняясь над столом. — 88-й год!  
Бонд облизал майонез с указательного пальца и провёл по экрану телефона, увеличивая изображение. Глаза у 007 загорелись.   
На фото был виден типичный британский морской пейзаж, в Брайтоне или поблизости от него, с рядком пляжных зонтиков на фоне сероватого песка и приглушённо-голубого неба. На песке в непринуждённой позе стоял высокий красавец лет двадцати, с фигурой морского пехотинца и коротко остриженными светлыми волосами. Плавки того же светло-голубого оттенка, что и небо на фотографии, оттеняли чуть тронутую загаром кожу молодого человека и недвусмысленно обрисовывали наполнение этих плавок. «Неизвестный морской десантник, 1988», — гласила подпись под фотографией.   
Она была не единственной: на следующем снимке неизвестный блондин приблизился к камере, игриво положив ладонь на затылок, демонстрируя великолепный бицепс и шесть идеальных квадратиков на животе. Бонд перелистнул фотографию и расплылся в улыбке при виде следующей: плавки исчезли, оставив только контур на незагорелом участке кожи, в центре композиции теперь было всё десантное богатство в обрамлении завитков светлых волос. Голубые глаза молодого человека, игриво прищуренные, по цвету совпадали с небом.   
— И что скажете? Неплохо, да? — Бонд поднял на своего квартирмейстера взгляд, точно такой же игривый и самоуверенный, как у парня на фото — разве что мелких морщинок вокруг этих голубых глаз стало больше.   
— Что вы скажете? — раздражённо прошипел Кью. — И как вы будете оправдываться перед М, когда он обнаружит?  
— Надеюсь, он оценит это по, хм, по достоинству.   
— Джеймс, прекратите свои идиотские каламбуры. Речь о вашей карьере!   
Кью продолжал шипеть, как разъярённый кот, и придвинулся так близко к лицу Бонда, что люди за соседними столиками начали поглядывать на них с интересом.  
— Это серьёзное пятно на вашей репутации, и без того не безупречной. Но гораздо хуже то, что вы столько лет утаивали столь позорный факт.   
— Позорный? Что вы несете, Кью.   
Квартирмейстер в бешенстве оглянулся по сторонам, как бы призывая окружающих в свидетели непроходимой тупости Бонда, но все наблюдавшие за ними посетители кафе поспешно уткнулись в свои ланчи и телефоны.  
— Тогда почему вы скрывали?  
Бонд откинулся на спинку стула и задумчиво поскрёб небритый подбородок.  
— Знаете, у всех нас есть персональные жизненные эпизоды, которые никоим образом не связаны с нашей работой и которые мы хотели бы оставить для себя, как маленькую личную ценность.   
— Ваша личная ценность выложена в Инстаграме и не только. Интернет не подходит для хранения личных воспоминаний, Джеймс, если вам это до сих пор не было известно.  
— Но это же не я туда выложил свои фото.  
— Но вы должны были позаботиться о том, чтобы такие вещи не выложил в Интернет никто и никогда. Вы агент МИ-6, Джеймс!  
На этих словах на них обернулась половина посетителей кафе. Кью покраснел, а Бонд улыбнулся в окружающее пространство и взял Кью за запястье.  
— Отпустите мою руку, что вы творите?  
— Поверьте, нам безопаснее изображать влюблённую пару, чем кричать направо и налево о нашей работе. Так что, вам понравилось? Ретро-стилистика конца восьмидесятых, приглушённые цвета — они опять вошли в моду. По-моему, невероятно стильная съёмка.  
— Вас как минимум ждёт строгое взыскание от М, если он узнает.  
— А как он узнает, Кью? Он что, также, как и вы, подписан на аккаунт «Винтажное эротическое искусство»? Вы послали ему приглашение?  
— Я не подписан, — Кью отодвинулся подальше от стола и наклонившегося вперёд Бонда и начал теребить салфетку. — Это моя работа. Делать всё для вашего же блага.   
— Я польщён, дважды. Честно говоря, уже и забыл, насколько хороши эти фотографии, — Джеймс снова с явным удовольствием начал всматриваться в экран.   
— Но зачем? — Кью поднял на него страдающий взгляд.  
— Удручающе маленькая стипендия в мореходном училище, надо было как-то прирабатывать. Мне сказали, что это съёмка для рекламы магазина купальных принадлежностей. Не то чтоб я когда-нибудь потом видел эту рекламу... Не интересовался.  
— Реклама магазина купальных принадлежностей без самих принадлежностей?!  
— ...Да и, знаете ли, иногда хотелось сделать что-то просто ради искусства. В юности мы не были такими прагматиками, как ваше поколение сейчас.   
— Я найду все ваши фото и удалю их отовсюду, вы еще скажете мне спасибо.  
— Лучше распечатайте их и повесьте на холодильник — пусть они компенсируют отсутствие мяса внутри.   
— Верните мой телефон, наконец. Как будто вы сами что-то здесь не видели...  
Бонд с неохотой передал Кью его гаджет и откинулся на спинку стула, лукаво разглядывая коллегу.   
— А что, в годы вашей учёбы стипендия тоже была копеечная? Поэтому вы подрабатывали в «Аристокэтс»?  
Кью подавился невесть откуда возникшей крошкой от сэндвича.   
— Как вы...  
— Все мы откуда-либо узнаём о тех вещах, которые не прописаны в досье.   
— Это был эксперимент. Для студенческого проекта. Надо было как-то сдавать социальную психологию. Мой напарник по проекту решил, что внутреннее наблюдение за клиентами эскорт-агентств станет прорывной работой на курсе. У меня не было выбора.  
— Вы всегда были так внушаемы, Кью? А если бы однокурсник предложил вам...  
— Джеймс, честное слово, вы иногда ведёте себя как моя мама. Я не нуждаюсь в ваших наставлениях.  
— Осмелюсь напомнить, что это вы пригласили меня сегодня на ланч с целью провести воспитательную беседу.   
Если бы раздражение Кью могло превращаться в пар и выходить у него через уши, квартирмейстер давно был бы окутан облаком. Но он не был способен к парогенерации, а его запас более-менее культурных выражений в адрес Бонда тоже был исчерпан, так что повисла мрачная пауза.   
Звонкий голос девушки за прилавком кафе разрядил напряжённую атмосферу:  
— Американо для Джеймса и латте с миндальным молоком для Десмонда!   
— Сидите, я принесу, — Бонд обворожительно улыбнулся и жестом попросил вскочившего Кью присесть обратно. — И не смотрите на меня так. Я же действительно не собирался сдавать наши рабочие псевдонимы. У вас очень приятное второе имя, не понимаю, чего вы стесняетесь. 

 

***  
Капли воды на разгорячённой после душа коже блестели в электрическом свете. Стоя на коврике у душевой кабины, Бонд неторопливо растирался полотенцем. Закончив с этим, он пригладил мокрые волосы, протёр запотевшее зеркало над раковиной и кинул в него оценивающий взгляд.   
Выйдя из душа, одетый только в скромных размеров полотенце, намотанное на бёдра, 007 остановился посреди спальни перед высоким зеркалом, занимавшим всю стену гардероба. Здесь обзор был лучше, чем в ванной. Бонд привычно осмотрел себя от макушки до кончиков пальцев на ногах: лёгкая седина была почти незаметна в светлых волосах, несколько явных мимических морщин придавали драматичное и мужественное выражение его суровому лицу. Старые шрамы, неизбежные следы полевых операций, он считал естественными украшениями своего тела, и его мнение часто подтверждалось многочисленными женщинами. Шесть кубиков его пресса были не так отчётливы, как в 1988-м, но всё еще способны произвести впечатление, не говоря уж о стройных бёдрах и красиво очерченных мышцах рук.  
Нет, возраст определённо не испортил агента 007. Наоборот: годы, как казалось Бонду, придавали ему особый шарм, которого не хватало двадцатилетнему Джеймсу из военно-морского училища. Печать жизненного опыта, отточенного интеллекта и искушённости — так лаконично заключил Бонд, наводя на своё отражение в зеркале камеру мобильного телефона.   
Сделав снимок, он выбрал в адресной книге букву Q и нажал «отправить». Кью в такой час, наверное, уже ложился спать, но тем лучше. Пора было разбавить скучный вечер квартирмейстера, который, скорее всего, скрючился в своей холостяцкой постели с телефоном в руке и стаканом молока на ночь.   
Ответ пришёл через полторы минуты — столько, по мнению Бонда, потребовалось Кью, чтобы продышаться.  
«У вас сегодня приступ нарциссизма, 007? Я запишу вас к психотерапевту на завтра».  
Бонд усмехнулся. «Хотел пожелать вам спокойной ночи, Кью».   
Он сорвал с бедёр полотенце и снова навёл объектив на отражение. Щелчок камеры — «Q» — «отправить».


End file.
